La leyenda del demoniaco Jinete
by Lady Alraune
Summary: -Sakura es una exitosa caza-vampiros , pero en una misión su voluntad se ve quebrantada por la arrogancia de un sexy jinete demoníaco , Lemmon en la historia ;) entren y disfruten-


_-Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto , y la historia pertenece a una espectacular bloggera yo solo lo he adaptado a un sasu/saku _

_-Advertencia: esta historia contiene contenido explicito , asi que si eres sensible o simplemente mente cerrada te recomiendo que no lo leas , contiene LEMMON +18 quedan advertidas :)_

_Espero que la disfuten , nota al final de la historia n_n_

* * *

_ _ La leyenda del demoniaco Jinete __

Apreté el volante con fuerza mientras el jeep avanzaba por el oscuro camino de terracería, en medio del más siniestro y amenazador bosque.

-¿Siempre será así de tétrico este lugar?- Preguntó Ino  
-No te preocupes, -Le sonreí con confianza. –No pasa nada-. El único peligro aquí es ese Jinete demoniaco, y esta noche lo voy a matar.-

Ino se rió y con mucha pena me dijo: -Sakura, se te olvidó mencionar el resto del nombre del jinete.-

Puse una mueca de incredulidad y dije: -Está bien, el jinete demoniaco sodomizador. ¿Contenta?-

Ino volvió a reírse muy divertida. -Ay Sakura, Kakashi nos ha enviado a cazar vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas, brujas… ¡Pero nunca un demonio caliente!-

Me reí también, pero sabía que Ino tenía razón: Las características de este ser demoniaco eran muy peculiares. Según la leyenda, en la noche de cada 25 de Octubre un jinete infernal recorre el bosque hasta que encuentra a una chica guapa, y entonces se la lleva al cementerio cercano, en donde la seduce...

…Y sodomiza.  
Y luego el misterioso ser desaparece en el bosque, sin hacerle daño.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Según los testimonios, la gran mayoría de las chicas se quedan enamoradas del Jinete, y muchas de ellas hasta han llegado a buscarlo durante las noches, pero sin éxito.

¿Por qué será? Pensé intrigada mientras me mordía el labio, y entonces vi que Ino leía con atención algo en su celular, por lo que le pregunté: -¿Averiguaste algo más acerca de este demonio?-

-Si-, -Respondió ella sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. -Kakashi me está enviando más información. Resulta que su nombre en vida era Sasuke Uchiha, un Conde, y al parecer era un tipo guapísimo que seducía a mujeres adineradas y solas para vivir de sus fortunas. Pero un día una de sus amantes se enteró de la verdad y lo mandó asesinar, precisamente mientras montaba a caballo en la noche.-

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en sodomizar chicas?-

Ino se puso pensativa y dijo: -Bueno, quizás es para vengarse de las mujeres, ¿No? El muy pervertido nos odia y desea "castigarnos" con eso-

-No sé, no me suena muy lógico eso. ¿Hay mas información?-

-Si, -Dijo Ino sonrojándose visiblemente. –Ay Sakura , no vas a creer esto…-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues… Ino se puso aún mas roja. -Es que el ritual que sigue el Jinete es muy elaborado. Una vez que lleva a sus víctimas al cementerio les regala una rosa roja, lo cual es súper extraño porque aquí no hay forma de conseguirlas. Pero en fin, luego toma a la chica en cuestión y la empina sobre una lapida, le pone una capucha negra en la cabeza, le amarra las manos a la espalda, y aquí viene lo más raro…-

Se hizo un silencio dramático.

-Ay por Dios Ino, ¡No te detengas!-

-Pues, es que de alguna forma el demonio hace que sea la chica la que le suplique ser sodomizada.-

Me quede boquiabierta. -¿Segura? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

-Bueno, no sé, pero así son los testimonios de las víctimas. Todas coinciden en que no fueron violadas, sino que ellas se lo pidieron a nuestro calenturiento demonio. E incluso mencionan que fue lo mejor que les ha pasado.-

-Wow, eso es... -Dije mientras me echaba aire con las manos. -Bueno, no importa, esta noche será la última vez que ese ser salga a cometer sus maldades.-

Ino sonrió al verme tan decidida y con actitud traviesa me dijo: -Sakura , ¿Y no crees que vas vestida demasiado… picante?-

Me mordí los labios con coquetería, ya que Ino tenía razón. Como el fantasma solo elegía chicas guapas, me había vestido de forma muy atrevida, con unos coquetos micro shorts negros y una blusita rosa ajustada, que junto a mi indiscreta tanguita negra y mi cabello rosa en cola de caballo me daban una apariencia irresistiblemente sexual.

Sin duda, la carnada perfecta.-Ay Ino , -Contesté con pena. -¿Y de que otra forma el fantasma va a venir a mí?-Bueno, pero déjame decirte que te ves es-pec-ta-cu-lar. Si ese fantasma no cae en la trampa es que es ciego, o gay.-

Nos reímos como tontas ante el comentario, pero entonces vi un letrero que indicaba que nos estábamos acercando al antiguo puente abandonado, el cual era el lugar en el que el Jinete se había aparecido últimamente, por lo que le pregunté a Ino: -¿Ya preparaste la ballesta?-

-Ya, -Respondió ella con orgullo a la vez que tomaba el arma del asiento trasero_. – _Sakura, ¿Quieres usar las flechas con agua bendita o las que tienen punta de plata?-

-Hmmm. –Puse una carita de indecisión. –Ponme 5 de cada una. ¿Ya tienes listas las estacas?-

-Ya, al 100%.-

-¿Agua bendita? ¿Amuletos? ¿Cruces?-

-Todo listo, Sakura-

-Bueno, -Dije poniéndome un poco seria. –Ino, ahora necesito pedirte algo. Como esta misión va a ser muy peligrosa quiero que te quedes en el Jeep todo el tiempo, ¿Ok?-

-Sakura, -Suplicó Ino. -¡Pero quiero ayudarte! Mira, puedo lanzarle una flecha mientras tú lo atacas con la…-

-No, es demasiado peligroso.-

- pero…-

-Ino, NO. –Dije con carita de reproche. -Pero quédate tranquila, he matado a miles de demonios como éste y no voy a tener ningún problema.-

-Bueno, -Ella se rió con actitud traviesa. –Pero Sakura, el problema es que este fantasma no quiere matarte, sino…-

-Ya, ni lo digas.- Respondí con una mueca simpática, y justo entonces dimos vuelta a una curva y nos encontramos de frente con el viejo puente en medio del bosque, el cual tenía un aspecto francamente tétrico, con la techumbre cayéndose a pedazos y madera podrida en todas partes. Lentamente me estacioné detrás de unos árboles y apagué las luces del Jeep.

-Que siniestro se ve.- Dijo Ino ,susurrando mientras yo tomaba las estacas y las colocaba en un cinturoncito alrededor de mi cintura, y entonces agarré la ballesta y le di una última checada, asegurándome que todo estuviera en perfecto estado. Lentamente abrí la puerta y dije: -Voy a investigar, quédate en silencio, ¿Ok?-

De repente Ino me agarró del brazo y con nervios dijo:- Sakura, no vayas, me acaba de llegar un mal presentimiento. Hay algo en este lugar, no sé que es… pero tengo miedo.-

-No te preocupes. –Le respondí con un guiño. -Tengo todo bajo control.-

Sa-sakura, no…-

-Ino….-Puse una expresión de ligero reproche.

á bien.-Dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento y me soltó, y entonces me puse en marcha hacia el puente con mucho sigilo, poniendo atención a cualquier sonido o movimiento sospechoso mientras empuñaba la ballesta con firmeza.

Y el silencio era sepulcral, y conforme avanzaba el puente y los gigantescos arboles a mí alrededor se veían cada vez más terroríficos, como si supieran lo que estaba por suceder…

* * *

Hasta que de repente oí un agitado galopar a la distancia, justo al otro lado de río, pero entre la neblina y la oscuridad no era posible ver nada. Me mordí los labios con excitación y sin dudar apunté la ballesta en esa dirección, esperando que el Jinete hiciera su aparición…

Y vaya si lo hizo.

De entre las sombras salió una visión infernal, un demonio encapuchado y con el rostro a oscuras, montando un caballo que bufaba ruidosamente mientras se acercaba velozmente a mí, clavándome sus terribles ojos rojos.

-SAKURA!- Gritó Ino mientras salía a toda prisa del Jeep y le apuntaba torpemente su ballesta al espectro.

-¡Ino, regresa al Jeep!-Le grité con preocupación mientras el demoniaco ser seguía acercándose a una velocidad brutal.

-¡No, Sakura, te quiero ayudar!-

-¡Ino, MÉTETE al Jeep, es una orden!-

-¡No!- Dijo con terquedad.

Pero no había tiempo para seguir discutiendo. El jinete estaba casi encima de mí y solo tendría una oportunidad para matarlo, por lo que volví a apuntar rápidamente la ballesta en su dirección y mi dedo comenzó a apretar el gatillo. Pero justo en ese momento una flecha pasó velozmente frente a mí, sorprendiéndome. -¿ …?-

-¡ , Sakura, se me escapó el tiro!- Gritó angustiada Ino.

Pero cuando volví a ver al frente se me heló la sangre. ¡El jinete estaba a solo un metro de mí! Con desesperación traté de levantar la ballesta, pero…

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar unos poderosos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y me levantaron del piso como si nada, acostándome boca abajo en el regazo del jinete mientras su caballo aceleraba violentamente.

-¡ maldito!- Grité desesperada mientras trataba de darme vuelta para golpearlo, pero el Jinete era increíblemente fuerte y a pesar de mis forcejeos no logré zafarme, y solo pude ver con impotencia que me estaba llevando cada vez más adentro del bosque, hasta que finalmente llegamos a un viejo cementerio abandonado.

Y una vez ahí el infernal ser me agarró de la cintura y con un gesto brusco me lanzó al piso, pero haciendo uso de mis reflejos felinos logré caer parada a la vez que sacaba una de las estacas de mi cinturón, y con un veloz movimiento lo ataqué…

…Pero para mi sorpresa ya no había nada ahí.

-¿ ? -Dije muy confundida, volteando a ver a todas partes. -¿A dónde fue?-

Casi parecía que el Jinete se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, pero yo sabía que no andaría muy lejos, por lo que empuñé la estaca con firmeza y fui avanzando lentamente entre las criptas, atenta a cualquier sonido sospechoso.

Hasta que vi algo que me dejó helada: Sobre una lápida estaba una hermosa rosa roja, tan fresca y colorida que parecía que la hubieran cortado hace unos minutos. Y las palabras de Ino volvieron a mi mente, ya que la rosa era el primer acto del ritual del Jinete.

-Tranquila, Sakura, no va a pasar nada. –Me dije con ansiedad mientras volteaba a ver a todas partes. –Sólo es un demonio más.-

En ese momento lo vi.

Al fondo de una hilera de lapidas estaba el espectro, ya sin el caballo y completamente inmóvil, con su pesada capa negra ondulando lentamente en el aire mientras la infernal oscuridad de su mirada se mantenía fija en mi cuerpo , tenia rasgos finos , nariz recta, cabello color azabache con mechones que caían gracilmente sobre su cara ,. Y sus brazos estaban cubiertos con una armadura de metal con garras en vez de manos, así como unas pesadas botas metálicas con un pico al frente, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más terrible.

-Creo que esto va a ser un poco complicado. -Me dije con una sonrisita desafiante mientras jugaba con la estaca entre mis dedos. –Perdone, ¿Usted es el famoso Jinete Demoniaco que va por las noches sodomizando chicas?-

El infernal ser permaneció completamente inmóvil.

-Por cierto, me encanta la combinación de colores en tu ropa. El negro combina muy bien con… el negro.-

- -dijo el demonio

-Hmmm, veo que no voy a lograr mucho platicando contigo, ¿No?-

De nuevo silencio.

-En fin…- Me encogí de hombros, y en ese momento me lancé agresivamente contra él, dando veloces estocadas una y otra vez por todas partes, pero el espectro era increíblemente ágil y esquivaba cada uno de mis ataques con facilidad mientras retrocedía, siempre un segundo por delante de mí, casi como si se estuviera burlando de mi lentitud.

Y yo estaba cada vez mas sorprendida.

Nunca había visto nada igual, ni siquiera con los vampiros más poderosos que había enfrentado. Justo cuando creía que podría atinarle, el infernal jinete me esquivaba y se movía al otro lado, o saltaba sobre mí, o desaparecía entre las tumbas.

Hasta que después de varios minutos de frustrante persecución me detuve contra un árbol, respirando agitadamente mientras con una mueca arrogante le decía: -Esta bien, lo reconozco, peleas bien. Pero esta noche el trato es este: Tu mueres.-

El Jinete extendió los brazos en un gesto desafiante.

En ese momento vi una posibilidad, por lo que con agilidad felina agarré la estaca y se la lancé con todas mis fuerzas, apuntándole al corazón.

Pero lo sucedió me dejó helada.

Con un movimiento sobrehumano el infernal ser agarró la estaca en el aire y la tiró al suelo con desdén, a la vez que me hacía una señal de negación con el dedo, provocándome.

-¿Pero cómo…?- Dije boquiabierta, ya que ni siquiera un vampiro hubiera sido capaz de desviar el tiro, y mucho menos agarrarlo en el aire. Pero este no era el momento para reflexionar, así que rápidamente tomé otra estaca de mi cinturón y de nuevo me enzarcé con el Demonio en un mortal baile por todo el cementerio, con la fría punta de mi estaca dando zarpazos en el aire una y otra vez sin encontrar su destino.

Hasta que después de un rato el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en mí, y con preocupación noté que mi puntería ya no era la misma, ni tampoco mis reflejos. Pero lo peor fue que el diabólico ser también lo notó y comenzó a jugar más agresivamente conmigo, acercándose cada vez más mientras esquivaba mis ataques, hasta que con un movimiento audaz logró ponerse en mi espalda y deslizó lujuriosamente su mano por mi vientre.

Y no sé que me sucedió.

En el momento en que su piel tocó la mía un exquisito latigazo sexual se extendió violentamente por todo mi cuerpo, casi como hubiera agarrado un cable de alta tensión, y sin poder evitarlo me caí al suelo torpemente mientras luchaba por controlar mis gemidos, temblando de excitación. -Ah, ¿ é fue… eso?-

Pero la respuesta era evidente. Ya una vez Kakashi me había advertido del poder de algunos demonios conocido como "El toque sexual", el cual podía convertir a la más santa en ninfómana en cuestión de segundos, y el truco solo requería que te pusieran la palma de la mano sobre la piel para activarlo.

Y el espectro sólo me observaba en silencio a la distancia, como si hubiera dejado en claro quién mandaba aquí.

Pero yo le demostraría su error.

* * *

, Sakura , contrólate.- Me dije con una expresión de angustia mientras me levantaba con dificultad, sintiendo como el calor entre mis piernas era casi irresistible y me impedía pensar claramente.

Pero al ver al Espectro tan tranquilo la sangre me hirvió y volví a atacarlo con determinación, persiguiéndolo entre las tumbas mientras él lograba evadirme una y otra vez, hasta que de nuevo esquivó uno de mis golpes y con un gesto claramente sexual volvió a deslizar su mano por mi vientre, lo que instantáneamente me volvió a mandar al piso gimiendo. -Ahhh… , no…-

Simplemente, era placer inyectado directamente en mi torrente sanguíneo, y puse una expresión de angustia mientras por mi mente desfilaban las mas indecentes y depravadas imágenes sexuales, con mi cuerpo pidiéndome a gritos algún tipo de alivio porque si no me derretiría ahí mismo.

Y sentí miedo por primera vez.

Quizás este era un rival demasiado poderoso para mí.

... no, no debo rendirme.- Me dije con voz apuros mientras volvía a incorporarme, tratando de luchar contra las reacciones físicas de mi cuerpo a la vez que miraba de forma desafiante al espectro. -¿ crees muy listo, no? –Le dije con rencor. – ¿ que vas a sodomizar a una cazadora esta noche?-

Ninguna respuesta.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente, consciente que todo dependía ahora de un último y decisivo esfuerzo para ganar esta batalla, y si fallaba no habría un plan B.

Entonces grité con furia y usando el resto de mis fuerzas me lancé contra el infernal ser, con la mirada fija en su pecho mientras el mundo a mí alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, a la vez que la punta de mi estaca se acercaba cada vez más a su corazón.

Pero con un movimiento brutal el Jinete esquivó mi ataque, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me cubrió firmemente la cabeza con una gruesa capucha negra y entre agresivos forcejeos me empinó contra una de las lápidas cercanas.

-¡ , maldito!- Grité con impotencia en medio de la más absoluta desorientación, luchando desesperada por darme la vuelta, pero sin darme tiempo a nada las poderosas garras metálicas del espectro me agarraron las muñecas y las amarraron fuertemente en mi espalda, inmovilizándome.

Y yo estaba como loca, respirando agitadamente debajo de la capucha mientras me retorcía contra las ataduras y pataleaba, pero aun faltaba lo peor...

Porque de repente el infernal ser agarró mis shorcitos y con un fuerte tirón me los bajó hasta las rodillas junto con mi tanga, dejando mis firmes nalgas completamente expuestas.

...-Meneé la cabeza en negación, y entonces sentí que algo duro, grueso y resbaloso se deslizaba entre mis nalgas hasta llegar a mi centro, presionándolo agresivamente pero sin penetrar.

Y de nuevo un brutal latigazo sexual estremeció mi cuerpo, haciendo que me retorciera descaradamente contra la lápida en medio de los mas indecentes gemidos sexuales, sintiendo como el poderoso miembro del Demonio emitía un calor que me quemaba por dentro y que se volvía cada vez mas irresistible. Oh Dios… siente… caliente, … oh Dios.

El Demoniaco ser sabía que mi voluntad se estaba cayendo a pedazos y que todo era cuestión de tiempo, y en ese momento comenzó a frotar vigorosamente la gruesa cabeza de su miembro contra mi apretado agujerito, en deliciosos círculos que crecían y disminuían, preparando pacientemente para mi castigo, hasta que…

No pude más.

Puse una carita de angustia y con voz débil dije: -M.métemela.-

En ese momento el espectro agarró mi cabeza entre sus garras y de forma humillante me obligó a apoyarla contra la lápida, en un gesto que parecía representar mi sumisión, y entonces se acomodó detrás de mí y comenzó a enterrarme su gruesa verga sin piedad, centímetro a centímetro.

-Ahh, …- Me mordí los labios mientras temblaba de excitación, sintiendo como la poderosa anaconda se deslizaba cada vez más, hasta que después de algunos agónicos segundos las caderas del espectro se apretaron contra mi cuerpo y supe que me la había metido TODA.

Y la sensación era sublime.

Su miembro parecía que estuviera hecho de fuego, y su calor en mis entrañas me consumía de forma indescriptible, mientras yo arqueaba la espalda y paraba las nalgas desvergonzadamente, pidiendo más con cada gemido mientras mis jugos resbalaban por mi entrepierna.

Y mi castigo comenzó.

Con un movimiento dominante el Espectro colocó su pesada mano en la base de mi espalda mientras con la otra me mantenía mirando hacia abajo, y entonces sus caderas me embistieron agresivamente y comenzaron a bombear a un ritmo brutal, casi insoportable.

Y yo me retorcí en éxtasis contra la lápida mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro, con mi cuerpo sacudiéndose de atrás para adelante con cada acometida mientras mis firmes nalgas recibían su cruel castigo-"Ahh… Dios, ahhh…"-

Simplemente, el placer era demasiado, y el poderoso golpeteo en mis entrañas me estaba volviendo loca, en una cadencia hipnótica que se multiplicaba al sentir como mis labios se apretaba vigorosamente alrededor de la verga que cruelmente me profanaba

De repente oí a la distancia a Ino llamándome: -Sakuraaaaaaaaa-  
Pero yo no podía responder, y entre el infernal calor en la máscara y el terrible abuso que estaba sufriendo, solo atiné a gemir débilmente: "Ah…"

-¡Sakuraaaaaaa-Gritó nuevamente Ino a la distancia, alejándose.

Y mi boca se abría para llamarla, pero no podía encontrar la voluntad para hacerlo. Además, ¿Realmente soportaría que Ino me viera así? Empinada contra una lapida en la postura más humillante y con la cabeza cubierta, atada de manos, y con los shorts en las rodillas mientras un Demonio me la metia?

creo. Pensé febrilmente mientras el Espectro seguía montándome vigorosamente, con sus caderas dando poderosos martillazos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez mientras yo abría la boca de forma sexual y pasaba la lengua por mis labios, jadeando tiernamente. , más… más duro, más… oh Dios.

Y durante casi 15 minutos sólo el sexual sonido de mis firmes nalgas recibiendo su castigo y mis débiles gemidos interrumpieron la paz del antiguo cementerio, hasta que de repente el Jinete se apretó contra mi cuerpo…

…Y su verga comenzó a escupir su diabólica semilla en mis entrañas.

-Oh… Dios.- Gemí mientras pataleaba de forma infantil, sintiendo como su leche me quemaba deliciosamente las entrañas mientras entraba en cantidades industriales en mi cuerpo. quema… oh .

Y el infernal ser me mantuvo completamente inmovilizada mientras sus caderas daban suaves pero vigorosos movimientos contra mi cuerpo, terminando de inyectarme su semilla, hasta que finalmente lo logró y con un movimiento brusco salió de mí, cortando entonces mis ataduras para liberarme.

Pero yo estaba demasiado débil para hacer algo, y con pesadez mis brazos cayeron sobre la lápida mientras respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo un exquisito dolor .

Y me quedé así durante casi 10 minutos, hasta que…

-Oh… …- Me dije con la voz entrecortada mientras me quitaba la pesada capucha y respiraba profundamente, casi como si no creyera lo que me acababa de pasar, y entonces agarré los costados de mis shorcitos y con mucha vergüenza me los subí de nuevo junto con mi tanga. encontrar a… Ino-Me dije mientras caminaba vacilante entre las tumbas, sintiendo una indescriptible sensación de llenura .

Y apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando oí una voz familiar.

-¡Sakuraaaaaa!- Gritó Ino al verme mientras corría con agitación hacia mí. Pero cuando me vio tan despeinada y sucia se detuvo y con miedo me preguntó: -¿Estas bien, Sakura?-

…- Intenté decir.

La expresión de Ino cambió de golpe. , no me digas que el Espectro te…-

, no seas tonta. -Dije con una sonrisa fingida. –Ya lo maté.-

Ino me abrazo fuertemente y con voz tierna me dijo: -Que bueno, tenía mucho miedo. Pensé que este espíritu sería demasiado hasta para ti.-

te preocupes.- Le respondí con una expresión de confianza. -Ya no existe.-

Ino sonrió de forma simpática y me dijo: -Si, lo sabía. Tú eres la mejor. Vamos al Jeep, ¿Ok? Lo dejé aquí cerca. Por cierto, ¿Quieres unos hot cakes?-

-¿Hot cakes? ¿Qué…?-

-Perdona, -Dijo con mucha pena. –Es que cuando estoy nerviosa digo incoherencias.-

Me reí ante la ocurrencia y di unos pasos tras de ella, pero inmediatamente sentí algo de dolor y puse una mueca, por lo que Ino me preguntó: -¿Sakura, estas bien?-

, es que… -Mentí descaradamente. -En la lucha el Jinete me arrojó contra un árbol. ¿ ías traer el Jeep aquí?-

Ino sonrió emocionada y dijo: -¡Claro! Espérame, voy por el.-

Con apuros me senté en una piedra cercana y recordé en detalle lo que acababa de pasar, y mientras más lo pensaba más me recriminaba a mi misma: -¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo dejé que un Demonio me hiciera esto?-

Pero en ese momento una ligera brisa pasó junto a mí, y no sé por qué, pero cuando volteé hacia abajo…

…Ahí estaba la hermosa rosa roja.

Y sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

* * *

_Hola chicas , espero que esten muy bien n_n , muuuchas graciasss por los reviews en la otra historia :D ps , solo queria aclarar algo , a mi me gusta las historias con lemmon como podran ver , no por eso soy una enferma como me dijeron por ahi...pienso que cada persona tiene gustos diferentes y no por eso hay que juzgar a los demas , al inicio del fic hay una advertencia , claramente las chicas hermosas que lo leen entran bajo su propio riesgo , muchas gracias de nuevo :* espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ;) _


End file.
